kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Logia
“The Logia level was invented to give mortals the sense of being a god. It was the biggest blunder since giving them element bending in the first place.” -Ghirahim (src) Logia (originally from One Piece) is an extremely high level of element bending. The bender becomes so in tune with their element, they actually become their element. According to Dillon York, benders can reach the Logia level by mastering several moves using their element, and also meditating in areas that have their element, so that their spiritual energy mixes with the spiritual energy of the element. Metahumans can also become a kind of Logia-type, depending on the strength of the Bang Gas. Process “Becoming a Logia means risking your life in your own element.” -Mandy to Azula (src) An element bender needs to have a strong connection with their element. Not only do they need to master several abilities with their power, they must train and meditate in environments where their Element Chi flourishes greatly. However, the Logia level cannot be achieved through simple training. The Logia level can only ultimately be reached when the bender puts their very life in danger, at the hands of their own element. For example, Mandy McKenzie injected herself with several syringes of Fear Toxin, Angelie Granite tried to stop an avalanche of boulders that would've otherwise crushed her to death, and Caesar Clown sat in a room of overflowing Bang Gas (he was trying to mutate himself further and achieved Logia by mistake). Because of this, most benders choose not to achieve Logia because it is entirely up to chance at that point; most are not aware of how much training they accomplished. Regardless, the Logia level can be reached at exceptionally young ages. The youngest Logia bender was Suki Crystal at 10 years old, who became a Logia icebender by always exposing herself to cold temperatures and eventually dropping her own temperature to Absolute Zero. The second youngest was Aluben at 11 years old, and she possessed the extremely rare bonebending. Furthermore, benders can also achieve Logia forms of sub-elements, should they be more in tune with those sub-forms than the regular elements. One of the rarest benders in this case is Henry Churchill, who is a paperbender, a sub-form of dead plantbending. Known Logia-types *Hexxus - Poison *Caesar Clown - Poison (attempted to mutate himself by filling the room with Bang Gas) *Angelie Granite - Earth (awakened while trying to stop a rockslide) *Aluben .D Mottobeikniw - Bone (awakened while absorbing herself in the revived corpses under the Tree of Ending) *Mikaela Corella - Psychic (took a massive psychic beam from Mewtwo X/Y) *Fanny Fulbright - Fire *Mandy McKenzie - Fear (awakened after injecting herself with multiple Fear Toxins at age 13) *Parallax - Yellow Fear (created this way) *Suki Crystal - Ice (awakened after freezing her heart and drastically lowering her body temperature; at age 10, she is the youngest Logia in history (excluding creatures that were made as Logias)) *Malevolous Djinn - Shadow *Viridi - Plants *Vaati - Air (when Annie rejected his marriage proposal, he jumped off a cliff, symbolizing his freedom) *Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom - Space (awakened after falling into the Vortex of No Return; he was the first mortal Logia, but his achievement was never recorded until recently) *Acnologia - Moon (detached his soul from his body and used it to bond with the Moon Chi on Lunaria) *Eva Roberts - Water *Suigetsu Hozuki - Water *Henry Churchill - Papers *Clockwork - Time (created this way) *Lord English - Time (stole his sister's Octogan and combined its power with his own, resulting in his chi creating chaos and imbalance in the universe) Metahumans *Blackbeard - Darkness (ate the Dark-Dark Fruit) *Madame Rouge - Goop (ate the Goop-Goop Fruit) *Heinrich von Marzipan - Chocolate (fell into Mt. Chocobo's java; was cured) *Percival Tachyon - Matter (ate the Matter-Matter Fruit) *Pawtucket Pat - Beer (ate the Beer-Beer Fruit, uses with waterbending) Powers Since Logia-benders are made out of their element, that makes them essentially invincible to almost anything, as they can regenerate or separate their limbs at will. Just as well, in environments of their elements, they are able to merge with those environments and use them to their full potential. Benders at the Logia level wield power to create mass destruction because of this. Also, with their ability to merge with environments, Logia users can easily cover vast distances, when traveling across their element. This is especially so for an airbender. Despite their bodies being made out of their element, Logia-benders are still able to eat, drink, etc. like a normal person, and it seems their Logia powers only reveal when harm is thrown at them, or if they activate it themselves. Logia dimension Logia benders contain a sort of Pocket Dimension inside their elemental bodies - or rather, the space exists inside the Logia barrier. While the space mostly contains a large quantity of the element, it can be used to store other things such as human bodies or even machines. Regarding the latter, Dimentio was able to store an entire laboratory's worth of equipment in his spacebending Logia dimension to power the Multiverse Portal that he would meld with. Logia benders primarily store more of their own element in the space, such as in the case with Henry Churchill, who stored various different papers. Weaknesses Despite their immense power, Logia-benders are still subject to chi-blocking; however, only chi-block signs can work, while physical chi-blocking will be impossible, since Logias can't be touched normally. Also, Logia-benders are weak against the respective weakness of their element. For example, a Logia plantbender is weak against fire or substances that hurt plants, and sandbenders are weak against water. In the case of metahumans, chi-blocking will be ineffective, as Tachyon, a Logia matter-alien, was able to disperse Caesar Clown's chi-cuffs into matter. Logia-metahumans are still weak against whatever substance can hurt their respective power; for example, Heinrich, who was made of chocolate, was weak against heat. Another major weakness for Logia-users is Armament Haki, which allows one to penetrate any type of artificial or elemental defense, like Caesar's gas or Rourke's crystal body. However, Logia-types are able to utilize Haki as well, which would make them a more destructive force. Regardless, someone who uses Armament Haki is actually able to physically chi-block a Logia-bender. It should also be noted that Logia has a particular limit to its defense. In other words, while it prevents damage from the outside of the body, internal parts of the body, such as the blood, are vulnerable. If something hazardous is injected into the body, it could prove fatal for the Logia users. This was seen when Emperor Tachyon put micro shock-droids inside Caesar Clown's bloodstream, able to shock the scientist despite his Logia gas-body. Stories It's Appeared *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Windy Marvel *Life of Mika *Viridi's Last Stand *Operation: RECLAIM *Operation: CLOWN *Down in the Negaverse *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **Seven Lights: The Last *The Tea Party Trivia *Most Logias get revealed by having their heads cut off by someone. *Angie Granite was the first Nextgen parent revealed to be a Logia, and Dillon foreshadowed several more parents were Logia, but his mom isn't one. *In the Gameverse timeline, which includes the actual KND series, Henrietta was the first Logia metahuman, and the only one to be cured of her powers. *Clockwork was the first Logia element bender to appear, being Time, but he wasn't revealed to be a Logia until much later. Category:Benders Category:Metahumans Category:Logia